


To Her: Detective

by MaiadaughterofAtlas



Series: Lyrical LoVe [3]
Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Stanford University, almost an outside look at Veronica, reflection on Veronica's state between the end of season 3 and the movie, set after Veronica leaves for Stanford, spilled ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiadaughterofAtlas/pseuds/MaiadaughterofAtlas
Summary: Logan remembers a girl who flew higher than anyone else and yet let the world fall so far below her, she forgot why she came.
Relationships: Logan Echolls & Veronica Mars, Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Series: Lyrical LoVe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002303
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	To Her: Detective

To her

The one who floats through the shadows and dances in the light

To her

The one who flies through the crime scenes like a bird, barely touching the ground yet solves them with a flick of her wings

To her

The one who is so angry that the Hellmouth smiles

To her

The one who cries over the littlest things and yet holds herself together when she meets Hell head-on. 

To her

The one who likes the thrills a little too much

To her

The one who falls in love a little more each day even without saying I love you

To her

The one who needs to learn her lesson, before it's too late

To her

The one who hired the best of them and fought for her place beside them

To her

The one who solves mysteries and plants her feet in them willing to go down to Hell for them, if it means that she can follow the thrill

To her

The one who believes that the one who stays is the hero, but has to remember that she is, in fact, the villain, she left after all

To her

The one who wishes upon a broken star

To her

The one who forces herself to remember herself at the weakest points and the strongest, because without one or the other there is no full picture

To her

The one who should be smiling, but is stuck looking into the mirror and shouting for help

and yet is sure nobody can hear her

and yet is not sure if she wants anyone to 

To her

The one who ruined everything in a matter of hours, causing chaos and destruction in the lives of everyone she cared about

//Wallace//Mr. Mars//Me//

To her

The one who was an addict

the one who is an addict

to the world of Neptune

to the stress

to the thrill

to the adventure

to the mysteries

to the cycle of destruction and loathing


End file.
